The Mental Health Clinical Research Center at NYU has provided a new organizational structure in the medical school that has enabled investigators to work together to improve our understanding and treatment of three major psychiatric illnesses: organic mental syndrome, affective disorders and schizophrenia. Specifically, the Center has been organized in order to: (1) provide strong and effective leadership in the development of collaborative studies involving clinical investigators and basic scientists. (2) develop control procedures to insure that only the highest possible quality research is carried out, (3) provide core resources to investigators in the Center in order to facilitate research design, diagnostic and behavioral assessment, statistical analysis and access to a computer facility, (4) provide core laboratories to investigators in the Center so that specialized tests and procedures can be carried out in conjunction with clinical and basic science studies, (5) provide seed money in order to encourage quality pilot proposals, particularly by young investigators, (6) operate a system for recruitment of normal volunteers, symptomatic volunteers and patient volunteers, (7) develop both formal and preceptor type training programs for students, postgraduates and other relevant groups, (8) provide an institutional framework for the training and development of young investigators, (9) establish Centers of excellence in the designated areas of interest of the Center that will be a resource for the school, the community and the broader scientific community and (10) carry out periodic rigorous external review and criticism in order to maintain the most effective leadership and highest quality of scientific research.